Be Happy
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Because every good guy deserves to be happy and everyone says Harry is a good guy


**Be Happy**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: because every good guy deserves to be happy and everyone says Harry is a good guy

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: established relationship and possible OOCness. I was struck with the idea for this fic while I was watching the MV for JYJ's newest (I think) song, "In Heaven" featuring Song Ji Hyo. The summary is actually taken from the movie "Click", if you've watched that one :D so this fic is basically a cross between the two :P

It's a bit angsty at first, but I promise I haven't written anything with sad ending for a while now :P enjoy anyway

**Be Happy**

"Harry," Hermione said as she stood at the doorsill of his office. "You have to take a break. You've been working non-stop since you arrive. At least go have lunch."

"I will," Harry replied, not looking up from his stack of paperwork. "Only a bit more."

"But Harry—"

"Only a bit more, Herm," Harry replied. "Then I'll go grab something to eat, okay?"

Hermione sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Harry, how many hours do you actually spend at home? This is unhealthy, Harry, and—"

"I know, Herm," Harry said, cutting her off. "I spend enough time at home to sleep."

Hermione fell silent, watching Harry intently. "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" Harry asked offhandedly.

"What does he say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He didn't say anything," Harry said, shrugging.

"You were never there long enough for him to say something," Hermione pointed out, almost accusingly. "Harry. He's a person. He needs your attention."

"He's a big boy," Harry said. "He doesn't need me to pamper him."

"Harry, spending time with him isn't spoiling him," Hermione said as she frowned. "If you keep this up, he will slip away from you."

"No he won't. He's too faithful to do so," Harry said, a small smile on his face.

"Harry," Hermione said, a deep frown on her face. "He could slip away from you in any way. If one day that happens, don't come crying to me."

He hadn't listened to her that time, only nodding in acknowledgement and not really putting any thought to the idea. He knew that whatever happened, Draco would never leave him. After all, where would he go?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry," Draco greeted when Harry walked through the front door, exhausted as always. He walked up and helped Harry take off his coat and hang it on the rack. "How was work?"

"Same old," Harry replied as he flopped down on the couch. "Is dinner ready?"

"It is," Draco said, motioning at the dining table. "I ate by myself earlier. I hope you don't mind. I was hungry."

"It's fine," Harry said, shrugging. He brought his bag to the dining table and set it down. He opened it and began pulling out papers from it.

"Harry—"

"Shush Draco, I have to get this done by tomorrow," Harry said as he put the papers in front of him and pulled his plate of food to the side.

"But—"

"I'll talk to you when I finish, okay?" Harry asked, his tone as if he was talking to a five-year-old child.

Draco bit his lip and sighed. "I'll be in the bedroom."

When Harry finished, it was nearly midnight and if it wasn't for the warming charm Draco had cast on the meal, it would have surely gone cold. He groaned and put the dish in the sink, before walking towards their bedroom. As promised, Draco was there, leaning on the headboard and trying to read a book, although his eyes were drooping.

"Harry," he said when he heard the door open. He marked the page he was reading and put the book down. "Harry—"

"Draco, can it wait?" Harry asked tiredly as he slumped on the bed, groaning as he took off his tie and threw it somewhere.

Draco sighed again. He helped Harry take off his belt and trousers, as well as his shirt.

"Good night, Harry," Draco whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss on the dark-haired man's forehead. "I love you."

Harry only hummed in reply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry, wake up," Draco said as he shook Harry awake. "Wake up, love, or you'll be late for work."

Harry blinked his eyes open and reached for his glasses. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told him that he had an hour to get ready and go to work.

"I'm up."

"I'll go make breakfast," Draco said, his tone almost defeated as he walked out of the room.

Harry went about doing his morning ritual. He walked into the kitchen after he was ready and saw Draco washing something down the sink. It smelled suspiciously like vomit, but he didn't ask.

"Breakfast's on the table," Draco said with a strained smile. "I'll join you in a moment."

Harry nodded and ate his breakfast in silence. He heard Draco going to the bathroom, and even until he had finished, he hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. Thinking that Draco was probably having indigestion or something, he shrugged and left with a shout of "I'm going to work now!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A week later, Hermione found herself at the doorsill of Harry's office yet again.

"Harry," she said flatly.

"Herm."

"Has Draco told you?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Told me what?"

The sigh that passed the woman's lips was an angry sigh. "Honestly, do you ever stop to listen?" she asked, clearly irritated. "Is your life all about work? Can work take care of you when you're sick? Can work love you back? Can work give you what you have always wanted?"

"Of course it's not," Harry said defensively, for once looking up from his paperwork. "I still come to the gatherings, don't I? I still come to your parties."

"When was the last time you talked to Draco?" Hermione asked.

"This morning—"

"Talked, Harry," Hermione said. "Not saying "I'm going off to work". Or have him say "Wake up or you'll be late" or "Breakfast's ready on the table"."

Harry frowned. "Does it matter?"

"I can't believe you said that!" Hermione was screaming now, ignoring the looks she got from passers by. "You're really selfish, Harry. If something happens to him, I'm going to hate you until the day you die a gruesome death."

With that, she left, banging the door behind her, and leaving a confused Harry to stare at the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next weekend, Harry had gone to Ron and Hermione's house to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. He had wanted to ask Draco along, but he was gone so Harry had left a note on the table telling him to join them when he got home.

He was halfway through eating his plate of spaghetti when Pansy came in through the front door, her face stained with tears. It was a miracle she could walk straight towards them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, a heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Is he alright?"

"No! He's bloody well not alright!" Pansy screamed as she gripped tightly at Hermione's arms, fresh tears coming out of her eyes again. "He's dead, Herm! He's dead!"

"Who died?" Harry asked curiously, putting his plate down on the coffee table, and Pansy turned to him with a death glare.

"Draco, you insensitive prick!" Pansy shouted at her, and Hermione was screaming bloody murder beside her.

Harry felt his heart stop.

"No," Harry said, his voice shaky. "This isn't funny, Parkinson. Tell me where he is."

"In St. Mungo's morgue!" Pansy shrieked. "Will you now come to see him!"

Harry felt chilled to the bone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I came to his place because he sent me a Patronus," Pansy started. "I brought him to St. Mungo's because he was in pain. The doctor told him he miscarried."

Harry thought his heart was already broken beyond repair. Apparently it could still be broken yet again.

"He—he..."

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said coldly. "He was carrying your child. He had been trying to tell you that for ages, but you never listened. The stress he went through caused him to miscarry."

"It was my fault," Pansy said, sniveling. "I should have stayed with him. I shouldn't have let him wander alone by himself. Oh, I shouldn't have—"

"Pansy..."

"He said he was only going for a walk to clear his mind," Pansy started, "and that bloody driver didn't have the brain to think of hitting the brake! I hate him so much!"

"Pansy, calm down," Hermione said, although she wasn't in a much better state. "It's alright..."

"It's not alright!" Pansy screamed until her voice was hoarse. "He doesn't deserve this! Why did he have to marry this insenstive workaholic! Why couldn't he have chosen someone who actually _cares_ about him!"

Her harsh words didn't hurt him. It was nothing compared to the fact that Draco was dead, no longer in this world with him. To the fact that it was him who had caused his death. It was him who had caused Draco to miscarry. It was him who had caused him such grief.

He didn't remember going out of Ron and Hermione's house. He didn't remember going to St. Mungo's. All he knew was that he was there, standing beside the bed where Draco lay, his pale skin an ashen white and his lips nearly white. He was still slightly warm, proof that he hadn't died for long.

"Draco," he mumbled. "What have I done?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry James Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It was pitch black and the voice seemed to echo from all around him.

"Who are you?" he asked warily. "Where am I?"

"I am Death," the voice answered, echoing eeriely in the pitch black nothingness that surrounded him.

Harry felt his chest tighten, as if someone was trying to squeeze his heart. "What do you want?" he asked. "Why am I here?"

"You are a good person," Death said. "You simply made bad decisions."

"I know that now," Harry said, sorrowfully and regretfully. "I'm an idiot, though, aren't I? To have to wait until my loved one is taken away from me before I realize that I'm not doing what I should."

"Good people deserve to be happy," Death said.

"How can I be happy?" Harry asked bitterly. "My only chance at happiness is gone. Forever."

"Do you know now what's truly important and what isn't?"

"Yes."

"Will you now make good decisions?"

"Yes."

"Every good person deserves to be happy," Death said. "Be happy, Harry James Potter. Don't make bad decisions twice."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry blinked, feeling slightly dazed. When his sight came to focus again, he found himself staring at a document he was sure he had finished. He frowned, and was about to look up at his calendar and clock when the door swung open.

"Harry," Hermione said as she stood at the doorsill of his office. "You have to take a break. You've been working non-stop since you arrive. At least go have lunch."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "What did you say?"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no I—" he looked up at the calendar, and felt his heart stop.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly worried at his strange reaction.

"I have to go," Harry announced suddenly. "Tell Kingsley I'm taking an early leave."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Home," he replied with a grin, and Hermione smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was in the middle of preparing dinner when the front door swung open. He had taken to doing every house chore by hand when Harry started spending more time at work to try help him forget about the loneliness and give him something to do. He looked up and nearly sliced his hand when he saw Harry walking towards him with a huge bouquet of narcissa in his arms.

"Harry, you're home early," Draco said as he put down the knife on the chopping board and walked over to the dark-haired man.

Harry chuckled as he handed the bouquet to Draco and kissed him sweetly. "Not happy to see me?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Of course I am! You haven't spent enough time with me," he said, pouting slightly as he complained.

"I know," Harry said, his tone regretful. "I'm sorry."

Draco smiled at him. "At least you're here now," he said, putting the bouquet down on the table so he could wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "I'm happy."

"You might be happier to know that I booked us a vacation to Venice next week," Harry said with a small grin. "And that I got you that talisman you've always wanted as an anniversary gift."

Draco pulled back and gasped in surprise. "You remember."

"Of course," Harry said as he kissed Draco's jaw and nibbled his earlobe. "I'm not that much of a jerk, am I?"

Draco laughed, and Harry realized with guilt and shame that he hadn't heard the sound for a long while now. He promised to himself that it would have to change, for the better of course.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too," Harry said, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Draco. "More than my own life."

"Don't say that," Draco chided. "You have to continue living even if I—"

"Don't," Harry said quickly, cutting him off. "Don't say that. You don't know how painful it is for me."

Draco looked at him in confusion. "I'm still alive, though. What do you mean?"

Harry smiled. "You don't want to know, Draco," he said. "So, when are you going to tell me?"

"Who told you?" Draco asked as he sulked. "Did Granger tell you? I asked her to keep it a secret because—"

"Hermione didn't say anything," Harry said. "Let's just say that I've been having a terrible, terrible dream, but it's somewhat prophetic."

"You're strange, Harry James Potter," Draco said as he chuckled. "I hope your child won't be as strange as you."

"Of course not," Harry said, pressing another kiss on Draco's lips. "They'll be as sweet, loving, faithful and understanding as you are."

"Maybe as much of a sweet talker as you are."

"And beautiful just like you."

Draco blushed at that, and Harry decided he had never seen anything as beautiful before.

He also decided that there was nothing more important than this. How he had become so misguided to prioritize his work for than his family, he didn't remember. All he know was that he had to thank whatever powers that be for giving him a second chance to prove that he wasn't beyond saving.

And for giving him the family he had always wanted.

**End of ****Story**

**Narcissus:** rebirth/new beginnings; stay as sweet as you are

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest

Tell me what you think :D I haven't written something remotely close to angst in a while, and I'd really like to know how I pulled this one off :3


End file.
